tboigenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinkets
All the Trinkets that are available in The Binding of Isaac Genesis+. There are currently 37 New Trinkets with 36 coming to the new update. Trinkets Name Icon Description Necrobaggy Grants a trinket Chargebar and drops random pickups when taking damage. Soul Key Whenever Isaac uses a key (Key Door or Golden Chest when it doesn't have an Item) he has a chance of 20% that a Soul Heart is dropped next to him. Pendant of Shadows Whenever Isaac uses the Ceremonial Dagger it will remove 2 red hearts but it will give a two hearts devil item in return. Holy Pendant Whenever Isaac uses the Ceremonial Dagger it will give you a angel item instead of a devil item. Red Pendant Whenever Isaac uses the Ceremonial Dagger it will only take 1 heart instead of 2. Rotten Penny Spawns 1 Blue Fly when picking up a Penny. Rotten Bomb Spawns 1 Blue Fly when picking up a Bomb. Rotten Key Spawns 1 Blue Fly when picking up a Key. Sticky Penny Spawns 1 Blue Fly when using a Penny. Sticky Bomb Spawns 1 Blue Fly when killing a enemy with a bomb. Sticky Key Spawns 1 Blue Fly when using a key. Charged Penny Charges your active item when picking up a Penny. Charged Bomb Charges your active item when picking up a Bomb. Charged Key Charges your active item when picking up a Key. Counterfeit Bomb Has a 50% chance for a additional bomb to drop when picking up a bomb. Counterfeit Key Has a 50% chance for a additional key to drop when picking up a key. Fabric Bomb Spawns a Sack when picking up a Bomb. Fabric Key Spawns a Sack when picking up a Key. Fabric Penny Spawns a Sack when picking up a Penny. Flat Key Gives a 50% chance of spawning a Penny when picking up a Key. Flat Bomb Gives a 50% chance of spawning a Key when picking up a Bomb. Burnt Key Gives a 50% chance to drop a Bomb when picking up a Key. Burnt Bomb Gives a 50% chance to drop a Hot Bomb when picking up a Bomb. Burnt Battery Gives a 50% chance to drop a Bomb when picking up a Battery. Charged Battery Charges Active Item when picking up a Battery. Bloody Key Gives a 50% chance to drop a Half Heart when picking up a Key. Bloody Bomb Gives a 50% chance to drop a Half Heart when picking up a Bomb. Bloody Battery Gives a 50% chance to drop a Half Heart when picking up a Battery. Fart Key Isaac farts when picking up a Key. Fart Bomb Isaac farts when picking up a Bomb. Swallowed Key Upon taking damage drops a Key. Swallowed Bomb Upon taking damage drops a Bomb. Swallowed Battery Upon taking damage drops a Battery. Broken Clock Opens up the Boss Rush Door even when the requirements are not met. Broken Golden Calf Gives you 100% chance to get a Angel Deal. Doesn't work with Lucifer. Broken Map Removes Curse of the Lost and gives you Compass Effect. Blood Card Take Damage to use a Card. Category:Trinkets